Reunion
by catniphawthorne
Summary: He knew that this kind of moment was saved for plays and songs but he would slay the writer and the singer if he had to, just to have this moment with her.


a/n; this story is kind of a lead on from 'violet hill' but you can easily read it solo, so yeah its completely out of any kind of context but I wanted to do something happy and fluffy for once, as GoT doesn't seem to do much of that:3 hopefully you'll like it, and ermm yeah please enjoy! song recommendations- hey their delilah by the plain white tees.

* * *

She sat in the Throne Room, her eyes unblinking trained on the door. She did not move from her position at the front of Court, sat on a cushion beneath the Queen Regent, given such a place due to her marriage. In her hands she held a full cup of wine, Cersei had insisted it upon her though she felt far too nervous to drink a thing, so held it instead; at least it stopped her hands from fidgeting. Terror was like ice water through her veins as she awaited the return; the return of either those she loved or those she hated, either way today would be the decider. Today would hold her future in cards, would she be raped? Her head on a spike on the walls of Kings Landing thanks to Stannis Baratheon, or would she instead be greeted with the arms of her Husband, the man she had grown to love and would die without. A feeling of sickness flooded her throat and tears stung at her eyes, but she scolded herself quickly; she had passed her 18th name day long ago, it would not do to cry in front of the children in court.

Her eyes were unmoving as she looked at the wood of the door. The Master of Whispers had informed them this morning that the battle had stopped, though he knew no victor, his spiders had not managed to require as much and instead they were all left waiting and hoping. Several had suggested removing the Ladies of Lannister and the King to a safer location, but all had scorned such worries, they would await the arrival of a Victor, no matter which side won.

Glancing away for the first time on the hour, she cast a quick look around the room before her eyes moved back to the door. Everything was as it had been this morning; Tommen sat on the throne stroking his cat, his eyes a thousand eons kinder than his Older Brothers, Margaery sat at his side, her face the mirror of Sansas, Cersei continued to drink her way through King's Landing's entire supply of wine and all other members of court had sat themselves down. Sansa sat rigid, her back straight as her eyes board into the door opposite her, she knew if Soldiers on the enemy side invaded she would most likely not make it out; they had all been given (well say all, only the Ladies of Lannister and Tommen had been granted such an expensive privilege) small vials that held poison, clear poison and tasteless to drink but one mouthful and in moments death would overcome you; it was seen as a kindness, not to be raped first and then butchered, and Sansa supposed it was.

"Drink Sansa" Cersei's voice echoed across the room, the first sound to be heard in over three hours. She was drunk of course, her words slurred, her body slumped over the arm of the Iron Throne; she wouldn't have dared do such a thing with anyone else their, but Tommen didn't seem bothered, his entire focus on the cat in his arms. "Drink little dove" She snorted at the nickname before finishing her cup of wine and Sansa followed by taking a small sip of her own; it was a lovely taste, very sharp and sweet but Sansa wished for no more, she did not wish to dull this out.

They had all dressed their best for such an occasion and Sansa was no different. Her hair was braided across her head and down her back in the style of the south, her gown was a light powdery blue, with interwoven lines of grey silk across the waist line and collar. The cloak she held across her lap was not her own; but her Husbands, a proud red with the roaring golden Lion of Lannister across the back, she clutched it to her breast the smell reminding her of so many nights and days with him; she had not let it go since he had left and would not let it go until he came back; if she chose to drink from the vial in her hand, she would make sure she died with her Husbands cloak rapped tightly around her, the way his arms once had in sleep.

Her thoughts cast back to the day of the marriage; it had been most terrifying, her hands shaking as they had married her in the very room she awaited in now. The vows being whispered from trembling lips, her eyes reproachful as she held his hands at the front. She had felt like crying as her maiden cloak was removed and it replaced with the large cloak she now held in her arms; the roaring Lion of Lannister across it, with gold interwoven and rubies sewed into the collar; it was beautiful but the main reason she cherished it was because the item reminded her of her Husband, the man who had been fighting war for months now, the man she had sobbed her goodbyes too as he left, her entire composure breaking as he led the army to take on Stannis Baratheon with his new threat to the throne.

The wedding night had not been typical of many, he had held her as she slept but that had been all. A prick on her finger had taken her maidenhood and she had been allowed to remain a maiden, she had of course eventually given it too him after weeks of kindness and getting to know one another and now nearly six months on, she couldn't imagine being without him. They had a passion and yet a complete understanding, and she would never forget the act of kindness on her wedding night. Smiling at the memory she was quickly yanked out of her thoughts by the large sound of the door opening, and the clear echo of horse hooves trotting on the floor; the army was back.

Cersei shot up taking her place in front of Tommen, shielding him from any danger, her wind glass shattering against the floor, she did not appear so drunk as she stood strong to defend her son. Mycrella had stood also and Margaery, both moving closer to the Iron Throne; Mycrella was sobbing already, fear very obvious in her tears, Margaery was the opposite; her expression hard. Sansa quickly arose, fastening the cloak around her shoulders, fear ripping through her at the unknown. She stepped forwards down the steps, feeling sick as she awaited for people to advance through the doors, her expression too was strong and hard, though part of her face showed the undeniable emotion of hope.

Relief, she had never felt such sweet undying relief as the red banner of Lannister blazed as the door open, the bright red shining as the arc of sun broke through. The sound that left Sansa's lips was one of elation, and she felt tears pouring down her cheeks already, speckling across her freckled face, she had promised herself she would not sob, but she couldn't stop it, she simply couldn't contain her happiness.

He was at the front, his silver armour shone across the throne room, his golden hair looked kissed by the sun and his eyes, the eyes Sansa had gazed into so many a time clashed with hers and she smiled, the very sight of him completely and utterly taking her breath away, she couldn't quite handle it and instead of keeping her usual courtesies, instead of coolly greeting him she ran forward, instead she ran, her feet taking flight as she did so. Her dress flowed behind her as did her hair, and the smile that broke out on her features she wouldn't have thought possible, tears sprung to hers and she choked out a greeting, though she was sure he hadn't heard it, her tears were too loud at this point.

"Jaime"

* * *

War had taken it's toll on him, the days had been long and the nights freezing. The stench of death would linger in the air, and Soldiers would drop like flies. He had missed home, missed King's Landing and had missed curling up at night with Sansa, had missed holding her whilst she slept, missed kissing her (he had also missed fucking her but that was a given). She was the only real connection he had to Kings Landing now, none of the Lannisters meant anything to him, his children never had and he had long turned his back on Cersei, Tyrion was off doing god knows what and his Father was dead, she was the only thing that kept him fighting, the only reason he had gone back to battle, else he wouldn't have bothered; would have told his family where to go fuck themselves before perhaps travelling to one of the free cities.

The victory had finally come in the morning and they had began the journey home; some men wanted to stop but he refused, if they hurried they would be back tonight and he would spend his first night back with his Wife; his Sansa, many of the men shared his hopes of reaching Kings Landing and their Wife's by nightfall and thus rode just as hard as him back to Kings Landing. His white horse was long tired but she did him good, riding at a solid speed before they reached Kings Landing and on to the Red Keep. As night fell and the moon rose in the sky they had returned finally to the Throne Room.

The doors opened and he rode in first, his eyes flickering around the room in search for her. The smile that overtook his face then was not his usual arrogant smirk, but one of elation; she looked just as beautiful as ever, her red hair and kind blue eyes, her body even more womanly than before, she looked the picture of the Tullys with a Stark edge and he loved her all the more for it. He wished soon to wipe that expression of her face; the one of fear and worry, he had once promised he would never allow anyone to hurt her, and he would not go back on that now, any man daring to harm her would die a bloody death now; she was his, and forever would be, he didn't care about anyone else, and though he imagined Cat Stark would be turning in her grave at this moment, he couldn't find himself to care, he needed his Sansa and by the look in her eyes, he was sure she in return needed him also.

He sled from his stead, his boots tapping on the floor as he stood his ground. Her beauty was undefinable as she ran to him, and he picked up pace to run to her, he knew that this kind of moment was saved for plays and songs but he would slay the writer and the singer if he had to, just to have this moment with her. They ran to one another, colliding in the middle, tears streaking down her face and biting at his own; similar reunions were going on around the room, Husbands clutching wife's, men clutching at their children. Cersei held Tommen tightly in her arms, Maragery was holding Loras, tears flooding down her cheeks, Mycrella was held close to the breast of a young solider; one she had taken a fancy too. Everyone had someone to hold, and it was beautiful; though Jaime only had eyes for Sansa, and she only for him.

As she spoke his name, he gritted his teeth; he would not cry, no matter how much the gods wished to inflict tears on him. His hands curved around the line of her jaw, his nose touching hers and his eyes staring deep into hers. He couldn't convey the happiness he felt in that moment, couldn't even begin to describe the elation he felt at having his love back in his arms. "Sansa" He spoke her name, his hands then moving to her waist, pulling her close, tightly, too tightly but she didn't complain as she threw her arms around her neck. He lifted her sheer of the floor then, crushing her too him. Her sobs muffled into his shoulder and he buried his face in her hair, taking a deep breath; god's he had missed eyes glanced down and he felt a choking pride that she was clad in his cloak, the deep red really complimented her, and he felt the deepest sense of pride at seeing her wear it.

"God's my dear I have missed you more than a thousand eons" He whispered the words to her ear, and her sobs increased, he felt like sobbing himself, so just held her tighter before placing her back on the floor, pulling her back so he could look upon her beautiful face; the one that had kept him fighting for the home land, again and again. He had fought for her and only her, he had often thought he would die but continued fighting, never allowing the thought of seeing Sansa; his beautiful wife leave his head.

"I have missed you, more than you know" Her words spoke back and he leaned forwards, his lips descending on hers. He crushed her lips to his in a kiss and sought to drink his fill, his tongue slurping hungrily in her mouth; these kind of kisses were reserved for the bedroom, but she complied, her lips matching his, her teeth sinking into his bottom lip, her desperation at his return clear. He kissed her hard, his hands digging into the skin of her waist, he released only when she did, and they were both breathing heavy, their eyes slightly glazed over with love and lust. Jaime knew tonight he would get her into the bed chamber, but for now? He just wanted to hold her, wanted to feel her presence back with him; where she belonged. Again he pulled her to him, her head going to his chest, and his chin resting atop her head; god's it was good to be back, to touch her, to feel her, to smell her, gods he couldn't imagine anything better than this.

* * *

so what d'you think? I've had this in the locker for weeks now and finally decided to polish and publish it, I just hope ya'll like it!

ermm I know its a bit ooc but yeah I have to have a bit of creative lee way with these two:3

please go and check out my other GoT fic, another Jaime/Sansa one called 'Violet Hill' thats oddly kind of the prequel to this in a way^^

as always please review, and laters m'lovelies!

vicki.


End file.
